Jenelle Evans
}} Jenelle Lauren Evans (previously Rogers and Eason) is a former regular on Teen Mom 2. 16 & Pregnant Jenelle Lauren Evans born on December 19, 1991 was an incoming high school senior who lives in Oak Island, North Carolina. The father of Jenelle's child is her boyfriend, Andrew Lewis, who she later ended the relationship with because he got arrested. On August 2nd 2009, Jenelle gave birth to Jace Vahn Evans. Even after giving birth, Evans continues to slip back into her partying ways, leaving her mom to take care of Jace. The rest of Jenelle's episode focused on her continued partying and her reliance on her mother, Barbara. She agreed to focus more on spending time with her son but asked for her mother's help as she never felt capable of caring for him alone. Jenelle signs over custody of Jace to her mother Barbara. Teen Mom 2 Teen Mom 2 continues the story of four mothers from the original show, 16 and Pregnant. Jenelle continues to reconcile the responsibilities of motherhood with her love of partying. With her son Jace's father, Andrew, not around, Jenelle relies heavily on her mother, Barbara, to take care of Jace. Jenelle and her mother have an explosive relationship which is amplified by the fact that Barbara has custody of Jace. Jenelle struggles to prove herself as a mom and a responsible adult but her partying habits tend to creep up on her. Season 1 * Ep 1 'Nothing Stays The Same' '-- Party girl, Jenelle, stays out all hours of the night; forcing her mother, Barbara to serve her papers to take custody of her baby boy, Jace. * Ep 2 ''So Much to Lose' '-- Jenelle convinces Barbara to let her come home as she misses Jace. * Ep 3 ''Change of Heart' '-- Jenelle has a change of heart and signs the custody papers to her mom. * Ep 4 ''Moving In, Moving On' '-- Jenelle meets a new guy and stays out all night with him. * Ep 5 ''Too Much, Too Fast' '-- Jenelle tries to figure out how to pay her school bills and ends up breaking Barbara's rules again. * Ep 6 ''Taking Sides' '-- Barbara helps Jenelle get financial aid and invites her to attend Jace's first birthday. * Ep 7 ''Switching Gears' '-- Jenelle and her boyfriend, Kieffer outstay their welcome at a friend's house and have to find somewhere else to live. Jenelle also starts college. * Ep 8 ''Pushing the Limit' '-- Jenelle and Kieffer are forced to ask Barbara to move in with her. * Ep 9 ''Slippery Slope' '-- Jenelle and Kieffer hatch a plan to run away to New Jersey. * Ep 10 ''Two Steps Forward' '-- Barbara discovers her credit cards are missing as Kieffer and Jenelle enjoy themselves in New Jersey. * Ep 11 ''One Step Back' '-- Jenelle has to face the music about stealing her mother's credit cards. * Ep 12 ''Judgement Day' '-- Jenelle is arrested for breaking and entering and she realizes that Kieffer is a bad influence. * Ep 13 ''Reunion' '-- The girls look back on their year and the season. * Ep 14 ''Season Finale' -- Season 2 *Ep 1 - Best Laid Plans - 'Jenelle gets back together with Keiffer after bailing him out of jail. *Ep 2 - '''Curveball - '''Jenelle begins living in her car with Keiffer. *Ep 3 - '''Intensive Care - '''Jenelle files charges against Keiffer. *Ep 4 - '''No Looking Back - '''Jenelle struggles to get on with Barbara and dealing with domestic charges against Keiffer. *Ep 5 - '''Home for Christmas - '''Jenelle regets filing charges against Keiffer. *Ep 6 - '''Lean on Me - '''Jenelle and Keiffer must face court for their breaking and entering charges. *Ep 7 - '''Breaking Point - '''Keiffer is upset when Jenelle hangs out with her ex boyfriend. *Ep 8 - '''Making Moves - '''Jenelle moves in with her friend, Tori when she argues with her mother. *Ep 9 - '''The Beginning of the End - '''Jenelle fights with both Keiffer and Tori. *Ep 10 - '''Love Comes and Goes - '''Jenelle is sentenced to probation. *Ep 11 - '''Falling - '''Jenelle goes to rehab. *Ep 12 - '''Love Will Tear Us Apart - '''Jenelle discovers she may have bipolar disorder while in rehab. Season 3 *Ep 1 - '''Walk The Line - '''Jenelle tries to stay clean on probation. *Ep 2 - '''Keeping Hope Alive - '''Jenelle fails a drugs test. *Ep 3 - '''Things Come To An End - '''Jenelle goes against her lawyer's advice. *Ep 4 - '''Life Goes On - '''Jenelle pays the price for violating her probation. *Ep 5 - '''Second Chances - '''Jenelle faces jail time. *Ep 6 - '''A Leap of Faith - '''Jenelle meets a new guy named Josh. *Ep 7 - '''Building Blocks - '''Jenelle moves in with Josh. *Ep 8 - '''Caught in the Middle - '''Things fall apart between Josh and Jenelle. *Ep 9 - '''A New Direction - '''Jenelle breaks up with Josh. *Ep 10 - '''Half Empty Half Full - '''Keiffer comes crashing back into Jenelle's life. *Ep 11 - '''Breakdown - '''Jenelle questions if her ex-boyfriend, Andrew is really Jace's father. *Ep 12 - '''A Means to an End - '''Jenelle goes through with a paternity test. Season 4 * Ep 1 ''Under Pressure' '-- Jenelle and her boyfriend, Gary come together to spend time with Jace. * Ep 2 ''Love Hurts' '-- Jenelle discovers that Gary slept with her best friend. * Ep 3 ''The Future is Now' '-- Jenelle's probation finally ends. * Ep 4 ''Faded Love' '-- Jenelle ends up getting together with her ex, Keiffer. * Ep 5 ''So Hard to Say Goodbye' '-- Jenelle and Keiffer go back to their hard partying ways. * Ep 6 ''Fall to Pieces' '-- Jenelle tries to stay responsible after Keiffer proves to be a bad influence. * Ep 7 ''Don't Be Cruel' '-- Jenelle and Keiffer end up in jail after a violent argument gets them both arrested. * Ep 9 ''Sweet Dreams' '-- Jenelle goes to court. * Ep 10 ''For Love and Money' '-- Jenelle, Barbara and Keiffer come together to celebrate Jace's 3rd birthday. * Ep 11 ''Hard Knocks' '-- Jenelle's small chance of gaining custody of Jace are shown. * Ep 12 ''The End of the Road' '-- Barbara tried to get Jenelle committed for using drugs. Season 5 * Ep 1 ''Revelations' '-- Jenelle has an abortion. * Ep 2 ''Love Will Never Do Without You' '-- Jenelle finds a new love interest. * Ep 3 ''Keep Your Head Up' '-- Jenelle and boyfriend, Nathan move in together. * Ep 4 ''Working Overtime' '-- Jenelle and Nathan move in together. * Ep 5 ''You Got Me' '-- Jenelle and Nathan discuss having a child together. * Ep 6 ''False Positives' '-- Jenelle thinks she may be pregnant. * Ep 7 ''These Are The Days' '-- Jenelle recieves word from her lawyer that a plea bargain may save her from jail. * Ep 8 ''Breakdown' '-- Jenelle is faced with surprise surgery. * Ep 9 ''Miss You Much' '-- Jenelle continues to argue with Barbara after she had an argument with Nathan. * Ep 10 ''We Belong Together' '-- Jenelle accepts the plea bargain. * Ep 11 ''Out of the Blue' '-- Jenelle and Nathan go for a check-up on their baby. * Ep 12 ''What You See is Not What You Get' '-- Jenelle goes to a doctor to discuss her pregnancy. * Ep 13 ''That's The Way Love Goes' '-- Jenelle and Nathan's relationship continues to have problems. * Ep 14 ''Keep It Together' '-- Jenelle and Nathan find out the gender of their child. * Ep 15 ''When Everything Seems Wrong' '''-- Jenelle is worried about her future as Nathan must give himself up to go to jail. '''Legal Issues Jenelle Evans and her boyfriend Kieffer Delp, were arrested on October 15, 2010 for breaking and entering and drug possession. According to police report officers found them in a vacant property in their hometown of Oak Island. She plead guilty and was sentenced to 12 months of supervised probation and a monthly drug and alcohol test. Prosecutors dropped the drug-possession and breaking-and-entering charges, and on May 6 dropped the paraphernalia charge after Evans had completed 24 hours of community service. She bailed her boyfriend Kieffer out of jail. Evans was arrested again on March 28, 2011 for assault after a video surfaced of her in an altercation with another teen named Brittany Truett. She was booked into Brunswick County Detention Center in North Carolina and released on bond. In May 2011, Evans checked herself into a rehab center in Malibu, California. She was again arrested on August 8, 2011, for violation of her parole. According to her lawyer, Evans had a meeting with her parole officer and tested positive for marijuana and opiates. Evans was arrested for a fourth time on January 10, 2012 for allegedly making harassing phone calls and communicating threats to former roommate, Hannah Inman. She was released after posting $1,000 bail. Evans would be taken back into police custody six days later on January 16, 2012 for violating a domestic violence protection order. She was due back in court on March 23, 2012. On April 24, 2012, all of her charges were finally dropped. Mug Shots Jenelle-evans-mug-shot.jpg Article-2087677-0F7F8EFB00000578-657 306x423.jpg Article-2087677-0F7F8D9700000578-744 306x423.jpg Article-2087677-0F7F8D9300000578-118 306x423.jpg Article-2087677-0F7F8D9F00000578-432 306x423.jpg Article-2087677-0F7EBF1300000578-697 634x458.jpg Gallery Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 cast members Category:16 and Pregnant Category:16 and Pregnant cast members